Save Me
by krissi-chan
Summary: Summary: Soda is in an abusive relationship with Steve. He needs someone to save him. But the help will come from someone completely unexpected. SLASH Steve/Soda, Dally/Soda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Outsiders' are not owned by me and they never will be! They belong to S.E. Hinton! Now that we have this established, on with the story!

Summary: Soda is in an abusive relationship with Steve. He needs someone to save him. But the help will come from someone completely unexpected.

Warnings: SLASH ^.^, Abuse

Chapter 1

Sodapop Curtis, usually so happy and carefree, stared sullenly into the bathroom mirror in front of him. His dark brown eyes were full of worry and fear as he looked at the bruise that was slowly blossoming on his right cheek. Steve had done it this time. He **never** hit Soda in the face because he didn't want to face the questions.

But this time he had been more drunk than usual. It was about 11 at night and Soda was just glad that Darry was working late at his second job and that Ponyboy was staying over at Two-Bit's with Johnny. He didn't think he could live with himself if they saw him like this, and he didn't think **Steve** would live through it either.

He winced at he lightly brushed a hand across his marred cheekbone. This wasn't cool. When the two had first started seeing each other, everything had been going great, but recently Steve had been getting more and more drunk. Usually he didn't bring it to the Curtis residence, and if he did it was always when the blue eyed teen made sure they were the only one's there.

But now, sometimes Steve wasn't even drunk when he hit Soda. Sometimes he hit him for doing little things, like hugging another member of the gang. Once Two-Bit had pulled him into his lap and Steve went ballistic when they were alone.

He was just praying that no one decided that they needed the couch for the night. He seemed to jinx himself because not two minutes after he thought that, he heard the front door squeak open. Dally's voice calling to who ever was in the house floated into the bathroom. He sighed.

"G-Give me just a second Dally!" he called, cursing under his breath for the shakiness in his voice. Dally was going to know something was wrong with him without even having to see the bruise. Dal had a way of knowing people like that, especially Soda.

He just didn't know how he was going to explain the bruise on his face to his friend and secret crush. What was he going to do?

Meanwhile, in the living room, Dally was on the verge of passing out. He had been in a fight early in the night with Shepard and he had spent the rest of the night drinking beers and hitting on good looking women over at Buck's. He had noticed Steve there too and had found it odd that he wasn't with Soda.

The blond haired boy looked up when he heard the bathroom door slowly open and footsteps coming up the hallway toward the living room. Soda walked through the living room and into the kitchen like the devil himself was at his heels, making sure to keep his head down the whole time.

"Soda?" Dally called, furrowing his brow as he watched the younger teen go into the kitchen and being to make something for them both to eat. "Soda, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong." Soda answered simply, but Darry could see right through the lie.

Getting up from his spot on the couch Dallas walked into the kitchen and stood next to Soda, who was still refusing to look at the other Greaser and trying to turn to the side facing away from his friend. Having enough of the games, Dally grabbed the other boy by his upper arms and turned him so that they were face to face.

Soda struggled, knocking some eggs and green food coloring onto the floor. "Get off of me!" he yelled, desperation evident in his voice.

Dally didn't respond and working on pinning his younger friend to the wall behind them. Soda continued to struggle for all he was worth, until he was slammed into the wall. Dally pinned Soda's wrist above his head, breathing hard.

"Look at me damn it!" Dally was irritated, something he usually wasn't with Soda. It wasn't often that he was this physical with the other boy either, but he didn't have a good feeling in his stomach and he wanted to know why.

Soda continued to keep his brown eyes focused on the floor beneath them. Dally growled, cupping the other Greaser's chin in his hand and without any gentleness, yanked Soda's head up. He froze, icy blue eyes focused on the bruise on the Curtis brother's face.

Then Soda did something he swore he wouldn't do in front of any member of the gang, especially not Dally. He cried.

Author's note: So, what do you guys think? I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Outsiders' are not owned by me and they never will be! They belong to S.E. Hinton! Now that we have this established, on with the story!

Summary: Soda is in an abusive relationship with Steve. He needs someone to save him. But the help will come from someone completely unexpected.

Warnings: SLASH ^.^, Abuse

Chapter 2

Dally was shocked and pissed off all at one time and seeing Soda cry didn't really help matters. He hated seeing Soda cry and he was going to make Steve pay for doing this to him. "I'll kill him." he said through gritted teeth, reaching into his pocket and pulled out the blade that he kept there.

Soda put a quick hand on Dally's eyes wide with fright. "No, Dally, please don't. He didn't mean to..he was just drunk is all."

Dally felt a flare of anger because of Soda defending the man that had marred his beautiful skin.. '_Wait, what the hell? Did I just think of Soda as beautiful? Well, this isn't good...' _he thought. "Why the hell are you defending him, Soda? Being drunk is no excuse for hitting you! What the hell is Darry going to think, huh?"

"He's going to think that some Socs jumped me today, that's what. And you're going to agree to that. Please, Dally? He doesn't mean to do it, he's just having a rough time with his dad. It's my fault anyway, I'm the one that made him mad, not the other way around." Soda said, looking away from the hard ice blue eyes.

"Soda, you listen to me, and you better listen good.." said Dally, lifting Soda's chin, more gently this time. "You don't **deserve ** anything that he is doing to you. He doesn't **love **you, he doesn't even know what love is. You need to get out of this relationship with that asshole!"

Soda could feel the tears coming back. "But he **does **love me, Dal. But if things get any worse, you can step in. I don't know how you are going to get me out of a relationship like this."

"You're worth thinking of a way." Dally said, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

Soda's eyes shined with tears and he smiled, shaking his head. "I don't know what to say. But don't tell anyone you know where this bruise is really from, got it? I don't want Darry to murder Steve and have to go to jail, because you know that's what would happen."

"And you know I'd be right there with him the entire way. But I won't tell anyone, not until he does this again. He does it again, and he's done. Savvy?" Dally asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

Soda sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I dig.. Thanks Dal." Then he looked down and saw the mess around them. "But while we're at you being so sweet to me, I think you need to help me clean up this mess, since you were the reason it was caused."

Dally sighed and rolled his eyes, but he knelt down to help anyways.

Together they cleaned the room up in record time and once again, Soda began to make blue eggs. "So, why do you need to sleep here tonight? Don't think I didn't notice that bruise on your arm and the way you're limping a little." The younger Greaser commented.

Dally smirked. "Got into a fist fight with Shepard tonight."

Soda rolled his eyes. "What for this time?"

"I slashed his tires. Shoulda gave him worse." the hood commented, flicking his blade open and fingering the leather handle.

"Why's that?" Soda asked with genuine curiosity.

"Caught him with Sylvia. She's been two timing me again while I was in the cooler again. Little bitch was cheating on me with my best friend and she didn't think he would tell me, at least out of guilt." Dally growled, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Soda put eggs on a plate and sat across from Dally as they both began to eat. He looked at his friend sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Dal. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dallas shook his head, being his typical stubborn self. "No. Just make sure you keep an eye on Steve, ok? Because if I find out that he's been cheating on you AND beating you... Let's just say it isn't going to be pretty and I might be going back to jail, but for murder this time."

Soda looked wide eyed at the man in front of him. He didn't **think ** Steve would go so far as to cheat on him...would he?

Author's Note: Well, tell me what you think! I think that next chapter, Steve-O might find our dearest Mr.'s Winston and Curtis in a rather...compromising...position ;)


End file.
